That Stupid Pink Thing
by frndshiponfire
Summary: When Sakura breaks Naruto for the last time, Sasuke loses it. He is sick of her playing this stupid game with Naruto. He is going to put an end to this game and he is going to try to put Naruto back together. But how exactly? first sasunaru story.


~IMAGINARY SELF~ has logged on

Who knows about misery???

I do.

Wanna know how?

Because I've been through it.

No kidding.

Who am I?

Your sadness, your worst nightmare, and your most wonderful dream.

Who knows you??

I do.

Wanna know how?

Because I am you.

HA!

I win!

Kudos to me.

Funny thing is... I'm not really all that happy. I'm just very sarcastic.

Bad humor is my middle name.

Smart-assyness. There you go. That adds to it.

Love it. =D

But what I want most is, love.

I know. Its cliché. But I don't care.

Because I once had it and now I lost it.

To whom you may ask?

Your best friend.

No kidding.

And you think karma sucks. Yes, all of your friends have one of "me."

The "me"'s is everything and nothing at the same time.

Wanna know why??? because we were meant to be.

So...HA! Once again, I win. Dibs on the next top model! I win!!!

I was made to taunt you. So, ha! I win over and over again.

Just like the Three Days Grace song.

Because I love me and not you.

Okay, there I was kidding. Because I have no choice but to love you.

Because you're me. And I am you. Confusing right? I know.

I've spent over a million years trying to find out but that isnt happening anytime soon. Oh and about the million years, yeah...you've been alive that long. Amazing huh?

Well I have nothing else to say so....

~IMAGINARY SELF~ has logged off.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&THE NEXT DAY^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"what the hell was that about?!?!?!," Naruto screams at the top of his lungs.

"HN?," his best friend asks.

"You IMed me and all you can say is 'HN'?!?!?!?! your a bastard you know that right?!?!?," Naruto retorts.

"the reason I said it was because I did no such thing and now your blaming me of something I had no part in doing," Sasuke says, a little annoyed.

"you have to be kidding me. The users screen name was...hammy... "IMAGINARY SELF" I think... not sure. I may have dream it," Naruto pounders.

"Yes, go with that feeling because I think its right. Because I did no such thing and it astounds me of how much you dream of me. I love that about you," Sasuke smirks.

"F**** you, Uchiha-bastard," Naruto blushes. Uchiha- bastard says.

Naru-chan(yes, we do sometimes going to call our adorable blond naru-chan. Love it =P ) blushed more. He cant believe his best friend just said that to him. Well.... then again, his best friend was/is gay... but he IS NOT!!! in no way is he gay!! So what if he has kissed Sasuke once. It was by accident and it was this random guys fault. Not his. He did not want to kiss the Uchiha-bastard. Thats like suicide in narutos opinion.

"DOBE!!!," Sasuke yells.

"HUH?" Naruto looks at him.

"The bell rang but you seemed dazed. So I felt it was needed to carry you to class," Sasuke states.

"WHAT?! In no way did you carry me to class!!," naruto looks around and sees that indeed, he is in his second period and sitting next to sasuke like he does everyday.

"Well, as i'm sure you have just reliezed, I did. But you looked so cute that I didn't regret it. It was its own reward," Sasuke smirks.

"Damn you uchiha," naru-chan mumbles.

"Once again, I love the praise. But now we have to see Sakura(oh, and to settle the record. I do not throughly HATE sakura.. I just dislike her very much xD BACK TO THE STORY!!!)," Sasuke mumbles under his breath.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS NOT A BAD PERSON!!! YOU ARE THE BAD PERSON!!! CARRYING ME TO CLASS!!," Naruto yells at the smirking Uchiha

"NARUTO! YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT ABOUT SASUKE-KUN," Sakura walks up to him and puts her pointer finger in his face.

"Sakura, shut up," Sasuke orders, not even looking at Sakura. His eyes were directed at Naruto. He seemed to only be looking at Naruto..all the time. Constantly. Never ending. An eternal black hole. Who knew what he thought of when he looked at Naruto. All the public knew was, that the two were best friends and have been since they were 2 and a half.

"I apologize, Sasuke-kun," Sakura bows.

"You don't have to bow. He's not royalty. All he is, is the "prince" of the school and I cant even reach jester," Naruto complains.

"Naruto, you are not jester.. you are my love(sorry, I had to put that in there... this stories plot has a point to ruin naruto's heterosexualness and I mean to make him homosexual. Sorry all of you hetero shippers. I don't really care for it.) and that makes you way more then jester. It makes you like a king. But only if i'm king also. Because in no way am I going to be queen," Sasuke explains.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "if you say so, Uchiha-bastard," Naruto dismisses it.

Everyday is like this. Almost never different. All three of them have to go to Kakashi-senseis room and wait because the teacher is always late. Its just like a tradition. Not only is he late, but he is usually late because he is molesting a certain dolphin.(if some of you did not get that, that was a subtle hint of Iruka xD.)

"Ohayo, Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura," Kakashi shouts from his spot in front of the classroom.

"YOUR LATE!," Sakura and Naruto proclaim together. Sasuke just keeps staring at Naruto. Naruto used to think that something was wrong with the raven but then it turned out that the raven was just curious. Maybe that curiousity came back. Either way, it didnt bother Naruto.

To Sasuke, it was never just curiousity. It was love. He loved Naruto. Everything but him, didnt matter. It was all just things. Like life itself. It was a thing. But as long as naruto was in his life, it would have a meaning.

"Dobe, You don't seem to understand, I--," Sasuke got cut off by Naruto asking Sakura out. It's not that this wasn't usual, its just that this time seemed to be the utmost serious time.

"Sakura-chan, will you go out with me," Naruto questions. Sasuke frowns not only does it seem that Naruto was serious, it seemed like he didnt even care if Sasuke cared about the situation. As Sasuke thought, he was Naruto's best friend and to him, that category always held a lot of meaning. Apparently to naruto, it didnt. It must not have, because there was naruto, asking Sakura out. Sasuke knew that Sakura would turn him down. He just knew it. But he really wished that Naruto was asking him out. He thought that then he would be able to accept and kiss his dobe the way he was meant to.

Yes, he meant that he was meant to kiss Naruto. Because he believed that it was his destiny. Scratch that. He KNEW he was meant to. And what your meant to do, you do. Its as simple as that.

"HAHAHA! Naruto I wouldn't go out with you if my life depended on it," Sakura laughed in Naruto's face. Sasuke got angry. No one should ever say that to Naruto. He wasn't what they portrayed him to be. He was Naruto and he was a living being. He could love, laugh, and live. Why couldn't anyone else see that???

Sasuke already knew the answer. Because of the curse on him. As a baby, he had a curse put on him. Its terrible and mostly made him stand away from everyone else. It was always the same. But to sasuke, naruto was like a patron saint. He needed him, loved him and adored him. He was all of that and more. No one could possibly take him away from him.

Naruto looked like he was about to break down. But he hid it behind his oh-so-well-known mask. He smiled softly and nodded. Like thats what he knew he would hear.

"Okay, Sakura," he nodded and walked up to Kakashi and pulled on his sleeve then left.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke. "Well, since Naruto will not be joining us, we shall have to start class without him," he announced.

Sasuke returned to glaring at Sakura. My lord, he thought. What on earth makes her reject him? He is amazingly beautiful, how could anyone ever not love him? He(sasuke) has been in love with naruto for years. Maybe, it was the time spent with Orochimaru- sensei. Maybe. But that time was horrible. Deadly.

Naruto showed him the way to love. Of course, he, Naruto, doesn't love Sasuke but its a thought that Sasuke has had many times. Thoughts, wishes, its all the same to him. Becase quite frankly, love is something he wishes that he had. But as it is, Sakura had to crush his loved ones heart. There is something that pisses Sasuke off more then almost anything... fangirls. Especially Sakura. He hates her with a passion. A passion that is almost deadly. Lets keep it that way. Because if she tries to climb all over him, then he will have to make her barren. Because quite frankly, he hates her guts and since she has broken naruto's heart, she deserves to have something broken as well, and Sasuke chooses her womanhood. He'll make sure that she can never have children. He doesn't want mini-sakuras running around. Thats a nightmare.

Sasuke looked at kakashi. "i'm leaving," he said. Kakashi nodded.

"but sasuke-kun," Sakura whined.

Sasuke looked at her with a deadly glare. "if you ever wish to reach full womanhood, then never call me that again and oh, if you do not have anything nice to say to Naruto, do not say anything at all," he turned away.

"b-bu—but...," sakura stuttered.

"i mean it," he said then walked out.

To be honest, Sasuke would like to make Sakura barren right now. But kakashi is in the room and Naruto would be sad. Sasuke believed that Naruto would grow out of that sadness, but it would take time, years. That type of wound does not heal quickly. Its like a knife. Everything takes time, just somethings need more time then others. Naruto's heart would take more time then Sasukes hand would to make Sakura barren.

Sasuke thought that Naruto would not be home, but he would be at the playground outside of the academy. Always there. So Sasuke walked there. He and Naruto used to play by the docks. But that was before everything went to hell. He didnt need, nor wanted anyones pity. He wanted Naruto. As a child, Naruto was always a friendly face. Among all others, he understood Sasuke's pain, understood his loneliness that his father gave him and also the pain of not truly having a mother. His mother did love him. In her own way, but it was the way she loved him that made him feel lonely. She loved him the only way an Uchiha could love, she loved him forcefully.

Force was and still is the way that Uchiha do things. They love it, and they use it to their advantage. Nothing helps them more then force. But love seems to do the trick to bring force down. Sasuke knew that Naruto's love could help him take over the Uchiha's force.

Since he is an Uchiha, he already has half of the power to take it over in his blood. The only problem is, finding that power.

He got out of his la-la land and spotted Naruto. "Dobe," he spoke to get Naruto's attention. The blond looked up.

"Hi, bastard," he smiled his fake smile.

"i'm sorry about before, Sakura was being a bitch," Sasuke spoke sincerely.

"She loves you, not me. I understand," he said trying to sound like a true friend.

"but I don't love her, I love someone else," Sasuke tried to give off a strong hint.

"i'm happy for whoever they are, they are very special. You deserve the best," he smiled but Sasuke could see that deep down, he was sad.

"Yes, I love that person, they have been my best friend for a long time now."

"That's good. Trustworthy, i'm sure."

"yes, very. I just wish that I could tell _him."_

"**HIM?** As in, a male," Naruto gulped.

"Yes, as in a male. I love him dearly. I could never replace him. He is mine and I will always be his. Simply because he doesn't know I love him, doesn't mean I will let him get away with someone else. I just wont," Sasuke said firmly.

"That's some strong commitment in that. You do realize that loving someone takes time, patience and courage," Naruto explained quietly. He seemed like he knew what he was talking about. Not just love in general but the whole big chabang. It seemed to have a deep meaning for him.

"I understand and all of the above has occurred to me. He is truly my number one and I just wish that he would see that."

"Why hasn't it? You must have sent hints out, why hasn't he notice?"

"I think it's because he was busy being in love himself, just not with me."

"Oh, I see. Well I hope for the best," he once again smiled his fake smile.

"Naruto, you're the one I love. I've been meaning to tell you yet I thought it wasn't the right time. You seemed so into Sakura that I thought I should give up. I know that you probably do not want to be with me but I just want to give it a shot. Thanks for listening," he said and nodded and turned to leave.

Naruto caught his arm. "Um.. Sasuke I have liked you for awhile. That's why I was acting like I liked Sakura," he blushed deeply.

"REALLY," Sasuke asked excited but doubtful.

"Yes, really. I am not lying. I would not lie to you. Please believe me," he begged.

"I believe you," he said and kissed him.

The kiss started out slow but progressed and then became so deep that Naruto had to come up for air. Somethings never change. And one thing happens to be Naruto's lung capasity. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and then let Naruto's go. But wound his arms around Naruto protectively.

"So... no Sakura," Naruto asked, truly smiling.

"**NO SAKURA**," Sasuke said very strictly.

"Okay, okay."

The two lovebirds returned kissing. Somewhere nearby two girls were blushing deeply. The blond was smirking at her jealous friend. The pink haired one was glaring daggers at Naruto and blushing deeply.

"Well, you lost him. And to Naruto at that," Ino exclaimed semi- loudly but not loud enough for the two boys to hear.

"SHUT UP."

"So, what about us. Wanna give it a try," Ino questioned wrapping her arm around Sakuras waist.

"Sure, that'd be great. A new love and a new start," she smiled and wrapped her arms around Ino's neck.

Ino kissed her and they both were happy and the boys seemed to be enjoying the quiet as well.

Too bad they had an audience. A river of blood was running around the four students.

Oh well.

~**OWARI**~


End file.
